Today, the majority of households receive TV content via cable/fiber, IP network, or satellite. In one example, Internet Protocol TV (“IPTV”) streams live TV content from a few regional hub offices to set-top boxes over either a dedicated private network or over-the-top via the core IP network. To satisfy Quality of Service (“QoS”) requirements, IPTV must be provisioned with a sufficiently high bandwidth in the distribution network.